


Object High (BFDI human/school AU)

by iwritefandomstorys



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Four and X as non-binary principles? Yes., Im not gonna list all the characters cause i just cant-, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritefandomstorys/pseuds/iwritefandomstorys
Summary: Pretty much the BFDI characters you know and love are turned into human high-schoolers. Bubble is working at a restaurant and is very stressed out. Flower is studying business crap and is letting take up her hole life, Snowball's neglected. Yeah-Also, lots of lesbians. LOTS.
Relationships: Blocky/Eraser (Battle For Dream Island), Bubble/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island), Cake/Loser (Battle For Dream Island), Firey & Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), Foldy/Marker/Stapy (Battle For Dream Island), Four/X (Battle For Dream Island), Golf Ball & Tennis Ball (Battle For Dream Island), Match/Pencil (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Bubble's life.

**Author's Note:**

> So-  
> this is my first Ao3 story, pog! If there are any spelling mistakes, please tell me so i can fix them! Thank you,  
>  Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi :>  
> IM SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES-

Bubble sat in the break room, typing that one essay that was due in 2 days. She worked as a waitress and busboy(busgirl?) at the local fancy restaurant in town. She had a essay due in 2 days and a exam coming up in a week, along with paying the rent and Mother's hospital bills. Lucky, it was Friday, and tomorrow was the Alliance's weekly spa day. Bubble was gonna need it.  
She was so focused on rewriting the ending of her essay that she nearly ignored a small ding. Bubble pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and looked at checked were the ding came from. It was a text from her girlfriend, Lollipop. the text read: "Picking you up, wanna stay at my place or got back home? Ps: the Alliance and Flower are over!"  
Bubble was lucky to have such good friends  
She replied: "Ill come to your place! Also, i swear to god if Pencil and Match flirt-"  
Bubble quickly saved the writing and walked out the break room, sitting at a table waiting.  
"Look, the crybaby finally leaves the break room, hows life, LOSER!" Bubbles bully and co-worker, Crown yelled.  
"It was better in the break room." Bubble mumbled in reply.  
"What was that you little-" Crown was interrupted by the door to the restaurant bursting open, and a purple-haired girl who was tall and skinny walking into the restaurant.  
"Lollipop!" Bubble exclaimed.  
"Hi tiny! Lets go." Lollipop replied, picking up the short, light 16-year-old.  
"Wha-" Crown and Bubble said at the same time. Lollipop put down Bubble outside by the car and opened the door for her. Bublle sat in the front passenger seat as Lollipop closed the door and sat in the drivers seat.  
"Okay, why the fricking heck did you pick up?" Bubble asked.  
"If your talking about me driving you to my place, then it was a act of kindness. If your talking about me literally picking you up over my head, then i did it cause no one was stopping me from doing it." Lollipop explained and replied with a cheeky look on her face.  
Bubble was quiet for a moment.  
"There are times like this i wish i wasnt your girlfriend."


	2. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flower×Ruby fluff cause i love these two! This ones a bit short, so sorry about that-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, im sorry for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy!  
> Also, PETAL IS FLOWERS AGE. PETAL WAS BORN 9 MONTHS AFTER FLOWER. PLEASE DONT GET THE IDEA SHE'S 10. THANK YOU.

The roofed bus shelter was only shelter from rain, and it smelled like smoke. People were standing around Flower waiting for the bus to come. Flower was sitting on bench, staring at the design she made for her future fashion company. She had rich parents, being her main funders and paying for her studys in business and some techniques, but they mainly cared about her spoiled brat, tattletail-bitch of a sister Petal. Petal always lied and blamed Flower for things so Petal could have funding for her fake company. The company didnt exist, and Petal made it up so the money would go directly to her instead of this fake "Company". But today, Petal went too far. Petal purposely cut her face, then blamed Flower. Dick move if you ask me. Because of this, Flower was kicked out of the house for a week. Flower's only place to go was the bus shelter, and 3 people already asked her if she wanted drugs.

★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※

Flower fixed the small little details, then looked at the design again.  
"Perfect!" Flower thought to herself. She woked on her next design, when someone texted her.  
"I see you. Why are you sitting at the bus shelter?" the text read. She looked up a saw a familiar person. Rudy red hair and a light pink flower clip in her hair? Yep, it was Ruby.  
"Why are you here?" Ruby's light browns where pretty, and it made Flower a bit jealous. But Flower had bright Teal eyes, so it was fine, seeing as Ruby was jealous of her eyes too.  
"My parents kicked me out..." Flower mumbled.  
"WAIT, HOW LONG?!" Ruby practically yelled.  
"A week. No food, no spare clothes, just my school supplies and computer." Flower replied, trying not to make eye contact.  
"Thats it. Your staying with me, i have clothes your size." Ruby said, picking up Flowers computer, saving it, closing it, and shoving it neatly into Flowers backpack, cause Flower was a clean-freak. The girls walked over to Ruby's house and went into Rubys room.  
"Thank you..." Flower said. "Were am i gonna sleep?"  
"My bed!" Ruby replied calmly.  
"I-i" Flower went tomato red. "WAIT, W-WHAT-"  
"Shush." Ruby pushed Flower onto the bed, then plopped next to the pink-and-yellow hair female.  
"Um, i-is now the wrong time t-to t-tell you something?" Flower asked, still shocked about sleeping in her crush's bed.  
"No, you can tell me!" Ruby replied, hoping it was what she thought it was.  
"I-i, umm... I LIKE YOU- god, why am i so shy-" Flower said.  
"I was gonna say that!" Ruby happily said, bouncing up and down.  
"Wha-"  
"I like you too silly!" she crawled over to Flower and kissed her. Ruby's lips were warm, and Flower wanted this moment to last forever. Flower kissed her back.  
"Wow..." Flower shook her head. "That was amazing!"  
"That was good for your first time-" Ruby said."  
"Idiot, i used to be a playboy, this isnt my first time." Flower said, then continued kissing her.  
※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※ The rest of the night was a blast. The new couple watched movies, failed to make dinner and ended up ordering chinese food, cuddling, stuff like that. I guess every cloud has a sliver lining after all.


	3. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A descriptive writing. I focused more on the setting then the characters because why not. Also MatchxPencil is pog-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue why i said the last chapter was short, this ones short-  
> Edit: Ill write a actual chapter about school soon, okay-

Wind whistled into the room, and the silence in the room seemed so loud. The red haired diva's computer sat on the nightstand, the silvery light from the window reflecting on the mirror-like Apple™ logo on the back of the laptop.  
The red-haired and pink-haired girl laid in the bed, cuddling, forgetting all there worrys about school and focused on the moment. Match wore a light brown tanktop and black leggings, snoring solfly. Her hair was put down, the red curly hair felt soft to the touch, almost like velvet.  
Pencil slept in a tan croptop and matching shorts, her eraser-pink hair put up in a scrunchie, the scrunchie was a platinum color, shining like a rainbow in light.  
Shadows filled the room. The only light came from the window, along with whistling wind.  
The couple slept in eachothers arms, Match slowly and lightly snoring, and Pencil not snoring at all.  
They had eachother, so what else mattered anyway?


	4. Facts/Headcanons because im out of ideas-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello bitches'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: r@pe, homophobes, racism, sexism.  
> Ill update this is the morning, i need to go to bed-

♤♧♡♢Please give me requests in the comments! remember, this is a mix of a School AU and Human AU! All events are canon, and dont request ships, unless i say the ship is fine, thank you!♢♡♧♤  
★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※  
Flower and Ruby have matching clips, cause yes-  
★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※  
Lollipop is the biggest simp ever, and treats Bubble like a fucking goddess. Shes also the biggest flirt alive as well-  
★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※  
Bubble's dad was a christian, racist, sexist homophobic dick- Bubble didnt see this, and loved him. He died when Bubble was 10. At the age of 8, Bubble's dad r@ped her. Bubble in this AU was made to show awareness, not make fun of people who went though this.  
★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※  
Bubble x Lollipop, Match x Pencil, Flower x Ruby, and 4 x X are the ship that are dating/married.  
★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※ Coiny is fucking COVERED in freckles. His hole body is just freckles-

★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※  
Match, Pencil, Bubble, Icy, Book, and Ruby are in the Alliance. Leafy is a co-member of sorts, and Bubble is still a Member, not  
a Bemb. The Alliance spend Saturdays going to the spa, cause why not? I love stable friendships. (Leafy does go to the spa days, k?)  
★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※★※ Evil Leafy is a character in this universe, she will be Introduced soon!


End file.
